Barcode012919126252
=Notice--possible fair use problem.= The text reproduced below includes a copyright notice. This most likely violates the stipulation that Wikia content is GFDL or at least GFDL-compatible, which the following information may not be. In such an event, of course, the present page should be summarily deleted by whoever encounters it (the present reader, for example). It all depends on one's understanding of what is "fair use." Please note the following: * Apparently one symbol of Seattle's Best Coffee, LLC, in which it takes some considerable pride, is a large billboard emblazoned with the words (in lights) "PUBLIC MARKET." * Apparently the specific product in question is part of (or made in concert with) an effort to promote equality under asymmetric trading conditions. This would appear to be consistent with the mission of the UPC wikia. * The markup provided by the original poster to the present wikia of the present page, is admittedly an attempt to incorporate the admittedly copyright/all rights reserved (and not reversed) product package content into a hypothetical database with pseudo-XML mockup. This amounts to a retrieval system, mechanical or electronic, from which copyright documents are protected by default. On the other hand, the media wiki software used here apparently does not incorporate non-HTML mockup into its HTML pages (to be seen under "view source" type operations, if any, by humyn visitors). For this reason, the mockup is less "machine readable" (i.e. XML-client-ready) and more transparent (plainly visible to the casual observer) than it otherwise would be. * It is assumed that any closed loop information systems being maintained in SBC's purchasing department (or the equivalent) are maintained in a way consistent with how SBC would approve of its own product offerings being tagged or virtually modeled in the machine-readable public domain. bold flavor * smooth taste Seattle's Best coffee ground|organic|coffee French roast processor Certified Organic Washington State Dept. of Agriculture A rich, dark roast with an intense European flavor. For those who prefer bold flavor, hearty aroma and a rich, full body. Oooo-la-la! Fair Trade Certified™ dark roast ground organic coffee/café biologique moulu Net weight 12 oz/poids net 340g (U)P =grown at high altitudes for exceptional flavor= Seattle's Best Coffee selects high-altitude coffees from certified growers. Because our coffee is farmed without the use of pesticides or chemical fertilizers, our growers are able to help preserve local water quality as well as help preserve the environment. At SBC, even our roasting plant has been certified organic. This allows us to guarantee our coffee's integrity from field to cup. Product of the USA./Product des É.-U. Manufactured by:/Fabriqué par: Seattle's Best Coffee, LLC 2401 Utah Ave. S., Seattle, WA 98134 USA /É.-U. © 2003 Seattle's Best Coffee, LLC All rights reserved./Tous droits réservés. Printed in the USA/Imprimé au É.-U. J111046 Certified Organic by Washington State Department of Agriculture. The perfect cup of coffee brewing Seattle's Best Coffee™ is roasted so that one rounded tablespoon of ground coffee per 8 fl oz (236 mL) of cold, clean water makes a very good cup. To achieve the perfect cup for you, add more or less coffee until it suits your taste. storage The longer coffee is exposed to air, heat, moisture and light, the more flavor it loses. To retain the best coffee flavors, always squeeze air from bag and close securely. special orders Order your favorite coffee direct from Seattlesbest.com. With convenient online ordering, it's always a good time for Seattle's Best Coffee.™ Or call 1-800-962-9659. BEST BEFORE:12MAY2007K L051207K32145E Ease pull-apart bag To open Pull apart at top seal. To close Roll bag down, close with tin tie. This FlavorLock™ package guarantees your coffee has flavor as full and fresh as the day it was roasted. Our famous nean cup can be seen at our landmark café in Seattle's Pike Place Market. This excellent quality coffee has been Fair Trade Certified(sm) by TransFair USA, an independent nonprofit organization which monitors and certifies Fair Trade products in the United States. Fair Trade helps raise incomes and living standards for smallholder coffee farmers overseas while helping to protect the environment. Fair Trade doesn't provide aid or charity, but instead promotes self-reliance and equality for farmers who are disadvantaged under present trading conditions. By choosing this Fair Trade Certified(sm) product, you are supporting a better life for farming families through fair prices, direct trade, community development and environmental stewardship. =Fair Trade practices include:= * Paying farming families a fair price for their harvests. * Helping smallholder farmers gain access to needed loans for working capital. * Establishing direct, long-term trading relationships between buyers and farmers. To learn more about TransFair USA and Fair Trade please write to: TransFair USA, 1611 Telegraph Avenue, Suite 900, Oakland, CA 94612 . Or visit their website at www.transfairusa.org or www.fairtradecertified.org. 0-12919-12625-2